Chara
Chara Dreemurr is the deuteragonist of Rosefell, and despite only being the second most important character, they serve quite an important role since they are one of the only characters who can remember RESETS, and sometimes can actually RESET. However, due to the fact that they had passed away a long time ago, they can only do so much with their non-physical influence. Appearance Chara appears as an 'innocent' 14 years old girl, who goes by they/them pronouns. They have short light brown hair, a green shirt with a yellow stripe across the middle, brown pants, and brown boots. They have light skin and have red eyes. Personality Chara, is, interesting. They often will take matters into their own hands when possible, such as during Chapter 4: GENOCIDE, where they erased the timeline unexpectedly. They don't follow laws much, unless what they're doing causes harm to their loved ones (hence their Chaotic Good affiliation). They are still technically a kid though and was once shown to be playful, and simply just a carefree kid. After they died, however, their personal drifted into a serious and sometimes snarky as seen when they talk with Frisk. History Before The Events Of Prologue: Broken and Bruised Not much is known about what their life was like before they climbed MT. Ebbot. In the original game, it's implied Chara had jumped down MT. Ebbot to commit suicide (which is canon in Rosefell) and hated humanity for unknown reasons (similar to Rose, however, we know why Rose hates humanity) which could mean they despise humanity for a similar reason to Rose. Prologue: Broken and Bruised 11 years after Rose was 'revived', Chara falls into The Underground and meets Rose and Asriel for the first time. Even though they didn't completely trust the two, they allowed them to take them to where they lived, and 2 years go by. However, soon enough, they became ill with a disease known as the incurable Buttercup Disease. They soon pass, and Asriel, out of grief, absorbs their soul and takes them to their village on the surface so they could rest on the patch of buttercups in the center of the village. However, the humans, out of fear, attack Asriel, and he ends up fleeing home, with Chara's body still in his arms, and passes on a patch of yellow flowers, next to Chara's corpse. Chapter 2: The First Reset Chara does not make many appearances in this chapter, only twice, fitting to the fact this chapter technically is only chapter 2. The first time they appear is in around the middle of the chapter, where we see Chara in the Void with Gaster, most likely watching the Timeline progress. This scene only lasts for at most 10 minutes (within the story, not how long it takes to read the paragraph). The second time they appear, they are seen begging to Frisk to not RESET, which they are denied, and they then float away into the distance. Chapter 11: The Truth Relationships Toriel Toriel is Chara's adoptive mother and Chara loves her so much that she thinks of her as her real mother. Not much is truly known about their relationship with each other. Asgore Asgore is Chara's adoptive father, and Chara loves to sometimes prank him with Asriel. Again, like with Toriel, not much is known about their relationship to each other. Asriel Asriel is Chara's adoptive brother. They were very close to each other. Asriel, Chara, and Rose were always considered adorable siblings. When Chara passed away, Asriel was the one who attempted to bury them under the flower bed of buttercup in their Human village after he absorbed their soul. Rose Elizabeth Violet Rose, despite not being their official adoptive sibling, was like a sister to Chara. Chara also looked up to Rose, as they wanted to be like Rose, serious, mature, friendly. They were very close. Frisk Chara doesn't like Frisk close to at all. One reason is that they disregard other's feelings just so they could fulfill their curiosity. They are often snarky towards Frisk, taunting them often. Chara seems to hate Frisk. W.D. Gaster It seems that Chara knows Gaster to some extent, Trivia * Chara's Zodiac sign is Pisces. * Chara's name is pronounced as 'Care-u/Care-a/Kara' in Rosefell, however, you can pronounce it however you wish. * The 'Chara is innocent theory' is somewhat canon in Rosefell. Category:Protagonists Category:Ghost Category:Deceased Category:Nonbinary Category:Characters Category:Content